


A Dream Come True

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Virgil gets caught in an awkward situation… twice.





	A Dream Come True

Virgil had accually slept last night. He didn’t know how or why he just knew when he woke up it was not pitch black for once and the sun was about a forth of he way into the sky. This fact did not stop him from groggily making his way out of his room and down into the kitchen without changing out of his pajamas or putting on make up. Virgil was awake enough to manage to pour his cup of black coffee with out much of a spill. 

Roman walked into the kitchen and noticed the underdressed Virgil. “I knew there was a reason you wore that hoodie but I didn’t expect it to be the fact that your body is so perfect.”

Virgil was suddenly more awake and realized how close his pajamas clung to his body and tried to get Roman’s attention of him. “ Its to keep people from being creeps. Don’t you have anything else to do, royal pain in my ass? ”

“Yeah you.” Roman replied with a smirk, while he quietly walked closer to Virgil.

Virgil faltered for a moment before picking up his coffee cup and making an effort to leave. As Virgil turned around he almost ran into Roman causing the blush on his face to grow twice as red. 

Roman looked closely at Virgil’s face and noticed the small freckles sprinkled across Virgil’s face.  “You’re not wearing make-up.”

“Just ignore it and let me pass, Princey.”

“They’re beautiful like a small constellation upon your face.”

Virgil ducked his head as a hope to get Roman to stop focusing on him and let him slip by but his plan did not work. Roman put his index finger under Virgil’s chin and tilted Virgil chin up so that they were looking eye to eye. 

“You can pull away if you want and I’m sorry if I make you unconfortable.” Roman stated, leaning in to kiss Virgil.

Virgil froze for a moment before kissing back. Kissing Roman was like a dream that he would never want to end. They pulled apart and Virgil opened his eyes to the dark walls of his room. Virgil sighed. He should have know the whole idea of Roman liking him and his accual looks was a dream. 

Virgil got up and put on his make up making sure each and every freckle was hidden. He changed into his normal outfit and made his way downstairs. Virgil walked into the kitchen and started his coffee.

“Finally awake, sleeping beauty?” Roman asked.

Virgil ignored Roman’s comment and continued to make his coffee.

Roman was frustrated and got out of his chair at the table and walked up behind Virgil. “What’s you’re problem?”

“Nothing.” Virgil replied, trying to walk away but was blocked when Roman but his arms on either counter trapping Virgil in the corner. 

Virgil immediately realized how close the two were and a light blush spread across his face. 

“What is you’re problem.” Roman asked again.

“I said, its nothing.” Virgil replied.

“It obviously has you upset.” Roman replied.

“Why do you care?” Virgil shot back.

“I want to slay it for you.” Roman replied a light blush appearing on his face.

“I thought you only did that to people you wanted to-” Virgil cut himself off, realizing what Roman was indirectly saying, which caused him to blush even more.

“What must I slay for you?” Roman asked.

Virgil leaned forward and kissed Roman catching the creative trait of guard. It took an extra second but Roman kissed back and it was more euphoric than the kiss in the dream.


End file.
